


The Photo Diary Series

by onereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Romance, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have built a life together, and they explore and love each other with Stiles photographing their life as he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of developing ficlets that originated on tumblr at their home [shealwaysreads](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) but have grown enough to find a place here.

                                                              

 

Derek is used to Stiles snapping away on his camera throughout their days. Whether its recording pack gatherings in shots of wide grins and blurred images of the betas running between the trees, or the aftermath of a party with their house filled with sleeping pack members and a mountain of haphazardly stacked dishes in the kitchen. But his favourite photos are the ones that he has a folder of on his phone, and a collection of Polaroid’s that he keeps in a box in his bedside table to look at when Stiles isn’t around. Not because he is ashamed of them - Stiles gave them to him - but because he only needs them when Stiles isn’t there in person for him to look at. His touchstone, his linchpin, his anchor.

 

These are the special pictures Stiles takes just for Derek, and leaves in the most random and innocuous of places. (Derek finds them in his wallet, in his coat pocket, tucked in with his shaving things in the bathroom cabinet. He gets sent them when he is out for a run or grabbing groceries, or on a vacation to see Cora.) 

 

He’s currently looking at a shot of Stiles drinking his customary morning tea, on their bed if the faux fur blanket is anything to go by, and he stops perusing the bananas in the grocery store to just stare for a moment. Even now he gets caught short by how lucky he feels, that this man has become a part of his life and that he knows how even at this stage Derek needs to see him so much. Needs to know he is alive and well and still wants to be with Derek, is still going to be there when he gets home from running errands. Derek knows that most people would be tired of him and his baggage by now. But Stiles knows, Stiles adapts. And Stiles loves him enough not just to stay, but also to show Derek every day that he will always be there, to be the base that Derek needs to touch. And so he finds these photographs get sent to him, or left for him to find, whenever he needs them (before he realises he needs them) and he just feels so damn lucky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                                                           

 

Derek has finally allowed himself to be persuaded ( _no, he’s not a prude thank you very much Erica its just weird for him okay?_ ) to take a picture of himself to send to Stiles while he is away at a convention. It feels so strange to be putting his body on display again; he’s done it before, but never like this. Never to be sent to the person he loves and wants always. He’s come to terms with Stiles loving him, and loving his body, and this is the first time Derek is deliberately recording his body for Stiles. His face isn’t even in the frame of the photo. He’s absolutely _not_ ready for a dick-pic ( _honestly Erica!_ ) but he does slip his boxers down a little, giving Stiles a sneak peak. 

 

He can feel his ears burning and can imagine the blush that’s currently high on his cheeks as he leans his phone against their bookshelves and sets the timer. As it counts down from 3 he quickly steps back and twists his body, trying to catch the light the way Stiles always seems to see him in when he takes a picture of him. The picture is taken before he’s even fully in place and his left hand looks really big but he sends it quickly before he chickens out. He knows Stile’s doesn’t need an anchor like he does, but he knows how important it is for Stile’s to see Derek and to know he’s real - even now, years later, Derek still sometimes wakes to Stiles tapping his fingers on their bedspread, counting. And Derek wants Stiles to know he can count on Derek. 

 

 _And yes, he’s also sort of looking forward to the prospect of seeing how Stiles responds - he’s been away a full 24 hours now and Derek misses his touch already_.

 

* * *

 

 

                                                              

 

Derek’s face is flaming again, as soon as he had sent that picture to Stiles he had been clutching his phone waiting for a response and Stiles had not disappointed. He had immediately called Derek and proceeded to tell him in no uncertain terms what he wanted to do with him when he got home. He had been packing the car up when he’d received the picture message and he told Derek he’d had to hurry into the car before someone thought he was one of those people who got boners over a particularly sleek bonnet. (Yes they had pulled the Camaro out of the garage because Stiles loved that car and wanted to be the coolest geek at the convention. God Derek loved that maniac.)

 

Derek had been aimlessly tidying the living room and kitchen since their phone conversation, pretending to be efficient when really he was just killing time before Stiles got home and he could grab him and pull him to bed. Just as he was finally admitting defeat and about to lose himself to some quality crap TV, his phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was a message from Stiles; 

 

**: don’t worry i pulled over mr officer :**

 

Immediately following the text was a photo message, clearly a selfie just taken in the car with Stiles in his current favourite tee and his pants pulled down low enough they weren’t in shot. All of that faded out of Derek’s awareness though because front and centre, firmly cradled by Stiles’ perfect hand was his perfect,  _perfec_ t dick. Even through the cotton of Stiles’ underwear Derek could see the thick outline and the ridged head of his cock and suddenly his mouth was watering. He had been on edge all day since taking his own photo, and this had him going from low key horny to full blown arousal in no time. He pressed the heel of his hand against his cock as it hardened in his sweatpants and eyed the clock, wondering how long it would be before Stiles got home and he could manhandle him from the door to the sofa and recreate that shot. This time, with Derek between his legs and getting to swallow him down. 

 


	2. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets home from his convention and enjoys the morning with Derek, a couple of bumps and bruises aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super NSFW gif halfway through this guys, keep an eye out.
> 
> As ever, come join me at [shealwaysreads](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) to flail and love on these two lovely boys.

                                                          

 

Stiles loves seeing Derek in the morning light that floods their bedroom each day, he loves seeing Derek in the morning full stop. If he’s honest with himself he never thought he’d get this with anyone, never mind with someone so beautiful - inside and out - as Derek Hale. And so he takes a quick picture as Derek begins to wake up, stretching his whole body as he comes to consciousness and arching his neck as he pushes his head back into the pillow. He’s so unguarded and soft looking like this, but Stiles loves the way you can still see the power in the thick column of his neck, see the bunching of the muscles on his shoulders as he stretches. Loves the way the plushness of his upper lip catches the light and makes Stiles want to lean over and _lick_. 

 

Lying there watching Derek slowly come to full awareness Stiles wriggles in place a little, smiling when it makes Derek’s eyebrows draw together in a little frown. Stiles has been hard pretty much since he woke up but there’s no urgency to it, but he can see that Derek is too and that’s much more interesting to him. He slips his hand back under the sheets and runs his fingers down Derek’s chest and belly, feeling the relaxed muscles suddenly clenching under his fingers as they reach the trail of dark hair leading to Derek’s cock. Grinning to himself Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek’s face, watching him keep his eyes closed and slowly breath out as his hips thrust upwards involuntarily, desperate for more. 

 

Stiles finally wraps his fingers around Derek’s length and gently strokes him, mindful of the lack of lube, and groans himself when Derek swallows heavily and gasps as the motion draws his foreskin back and Stiles rubs the pad of his thumb across the sensitive head. Seeing Derek’s throat work like that reminds Stiles vividly of his arrival home the previous evening, he and Derek having teased each other via texts all day. Derek had greeted him at the door with a deep kiss and an insistent erection grinding against his own before throwing him onto the sofa and giving him a blowjob that left him senseless. Watching Derek suck his dick was the most incredible thing to Stiles because Derek _loved it._ He lost himself in the tastetouchscent of Stiles and seeing him on his knees with eyelashes wet with tears from having Stiles deep in his throat and just _holding him there_ \- starving himself of oxygen because he preferred to be filled with Stiles, was mind blowing every time. 

 

* * *

 

 

                                                           

 

Stiles stripped the sheets back off of Derek’s body as he wrapped his hand more firmly around his length and watched as goose bumps broke out across his skin. Not because their room was cold, on the contrary the bright morning sun shining through their window had turned their bed into the perfect sunspot with rays of warmth hitting them. No, Derek often got like this when his body was uncovered but Stiles was still under clothes or sheets. It was when his body was totally revealed to Stiles’ gaze that his skin showed his awareness of the vulnerability he was now so happy to show, and to reward that willingness Stiles leaned in a licked one pebbled nipple before drawing it into his mouth and sucking. Derek’s cock throbbed against his palm as he drew the flat of his tongue across his nipple and then let his teeth drag against it as he pulled his mouth away.

 

“God I love the way you feel Derek,” Stiles mumbled against his chest as he rubbed his face against the dark hair there, contrasting against his sun kissed skin, “I love the way you feel on my mouth and my hands and my dick, want you always.” 

 

He was leaning fully over Derek now, one hand still gently pumping his cock while he was propped up on his other elbow to push himself across Derek’s chest and lavish attention upon his other nipple - only drawing back when he was satisfied with the moans falling from Derek’s lips in a steady stream of, “Yes - more - please.”

 

It had become clear early on in their relationship that Derek flourished when he was given praise, and Stiles was only too happy to wax lyrical about all the things he loved about Derek. At first he pretended it was just what he _liked_ about him, but that farce didn’t last long in the face of Stiles’ urge to be honest with Derek after everything they had been through and after so many people had deceived him. It was a personal principle that Stiles had privately made with himself to never lie to Derek. And so his lust and love and appreciation for everything they did together in bed was a constant accompaniment to their sex life, and Derek never got tired of it. 

 

“I want to see you come for me Derek, I’ve been thinking about it since I woke up,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear. He didn’t speed up his hand, or tighten his grip, even though the precome Derek had been steadily leaking was slicking the way now. He wanted Derek to come just like this - gentle, slow and just as the warm up for the rest of their day together. “C’mon, do it Derek, come for me, I want to see it all over you. Want to lick you clean afterwards too…hmm? Would you like that?”

 

Derek whined high in his throat, his eyes finally blinking open after being screwed shut against the bright light outside. Stiles watched as his pupils contracted and marveled, yet again, at how Derek’s eyes still filled with adoration when he looked at Stiles. Even now it blindsided him that this was his life. But he had more important matters at hand than wondering what he did right in some previous life to deserve this. Derek’s hips started becoming more insistent in their thrusts, and his stomach and thigh muscles were trembling - both sure signs that his orgasm was creeping up on him. It was when Derek edged his hand across the bed to grip Stiles’ thigh though that made him finally speed up his hand, leaning down to kiss Derek as he jacked him through his orgasm until the hand on his thigh was reflexively clenching and Derek couldn’t even kiss back anymore, his mouth open and panting as Stiles licked into it and swallowed up his moans.

 

Finally Derek knocked Stiles’ hand away from his oversensitive dick and leaned up on his elbow to properly kiss Stiles, totally unselfconscious of his cum spattered body. After lapping into Stiles’ mouth he drew back and quietly spoke, his lips still brushing against Stiles’ and his voice still husky from sleep, “Let me return the favour?”

 

Stiles found himself dumbly nodding, happy to agree to anything with Derek’s mouth on his. But as Derek’s hand crept further up his thigh, brushing against his aching cock through the thin cotton sheet, he suddenly pulled back. “Nope, no - not yet - wait I have plans!” He grabbed Derek’s hand from its insistent grip on his leg, and did his best not to melt in the face of the sudden pout and frowny eyebrows he was suddenly on the receiving end of. He did lean in for another kiss though, he’s only human. 

 

“That’s not a no entirely idiot, just a not yet. Let me get the lube and I’ll be right back okay?” With another kiss for good measure he dragged himself away from Derek and stumbled out of their bed. As he headed into their en suite bathroom (why the hell had he put the new lube in the bathroom cupboard what was wrong with him?!) he looked back over his shoulder and promptly bumped into the doorframe. Behind him on the bed Derek had made himself comfortable on a the pile of pillows and was idly watching Stile’s ass while rubbing his still hard cock in the mess of cum on his belly, the smug look on his face at Stiles’ clumsiness _clearly_ indicating his intent to punish Stiles for the delay. 

 

Stiles rushed into the bathroom and knocked over bottles of mouthwash and shampoo in his haste to get the lube. “You’re gonna regret that Hale! You’re gonna have to come at least _twice_ before I put my dick in you now - you giant teasing tease!”

The laugh that come from the direction of their bed had Stiles grinning like an idiot even as he bumped his head on the sink on his way back upright after rummaging in the cupboard.

 

 


	3. Dirtyhotsweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to keep to his threats, Derek gets to enjoy the fruits of his teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come along to [shealwaysreads](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) to join me for more fic writing escapades and general screaming about my faves!

                                                             

 

When Stiles made his way back into their bedroom the goofy smile froze on his face and slowly faded as his mouth dropped open in awe and an overwhelming wave of want.  Derek was stretched out on the bed, one hand tucked under his head and the other reaching down behind his cock to touch his hole with the very tip of his middle finger. Seeing Derek touch himself in that most intimate place never failed to set Stiles on fire, he never got used to the overwhelming sensuality of seeing the man he loved opening himself up just for Stiles to fill up. He almost dropped the bottle of lube clutched in his hand as Derek let out a breathy moan and arched his back _just so_ , his vulnerable tummy stretched flat and the muscles in his forearm clenching and he explored his sensitive hole. 

 

“ _Fuck_ Derek, look at you…” Stiles whispered, half convinced that speaking aloud would somehow dissolve the perfect image in front of him.

 

He must have wiped the spunk off with the sheet and Stiles took a moment to mourn the lost opportunity of licking it up while he had the chance but then again, he’s pretty sure there’s going to be more where that came from. Gathering his thoughts quickly to keep up with Derek’s increasingly fevered moans from the bed, Stiles moved to the bottom of their mattress and knelt, taking a moment to absorb the sight in front of him. Derek’s head was thrown back, his stubbled chin the only part of his face that could be seen, and the movements of his body were beginning to show his frustration. The lack of lube on the scene meant that he could only go so far in his attempts to finger himself so Stiles quickly moved to remedy the situation. 

 

The snick of the lid on the lube caught Derek’s attention, his sensitive hearing picking up on it instantly, and he moved his hand away from his ass and slowly rolled his balls in the palm of his hand instead. As Stiles moved forward onto the bed Derek spread his legs further, making space for Stiles to get close and put his hands on Derek. First he rested his hands on the inside of Derek’s knees, and then slowly dragged his fingertips down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Derek’s only reaction was to spread his legs further apart and thrust forward minutely, clearly trying hard not to give away his neediness after his teasing when Stiles left the bedroom. Smirking, Stiles suddenly grabbed Derek firmly behind the knees and pushed, bending Derek in half with his knees pressed to his chest and his ass fully exposed to Stiles’ hungry gaze. He leaned close and sucked a biting kiss to the inside of Derek’s thigh, breaking it only to smile again at Derek’s muttered curse at the sudden change in pace and position.

 

“Oh, did you think I was joking? Mr. I-Like-Teasing-Stiles-Early-In-the-Morning having trouble taking what he dishes out...hmm?” Stiles switched sides and set to work on another briefly-lived love bite on Derek’s other thigh, murmuring against the skin, “I think I remember something about making you cum twice before I let you have my cock, I think I’m gonna hold to that - you want that too?”

 

Without waiting for Derek to respond Stiles suddenly leant forward and licked a long stripe across Derek’s exposed hole all the way up to his balls, which he drew into his mouth one and a time and sucked, tonguing them gently. Derek’s hoarse shout at the first touch of his tongue had Stiles groaning too, the vibrations clearly feeling good on Derek’s balls as his hand grabbed at Stile’s hair with shaking fingers. Pulling away from his balls, Stiles moved lower to lavish more attention on Derek’s perfect pink little hole, first delicately tracing around his pucker just to hear him whine high in his throat, then laving it with the flat of his tongue and moaning himself when the hand in his hair clenched suddenly in reaction. Derek was so sensitive here, the slightest touch making him tremble and the fact that Stiles knew _he_ was the only person that had ever touched Derek here just made it even more of an addiction for Stiles to give him as much pleasure as he possibly could.

In this position Stiles’ dick was pressed against the bed, the pressure easing the ache of his hard on but not doing anything to satisfy it. This morning was all about Derek though, and Stiles could wait for the moment that he got to sink into him, after thoroughly wringing two more orgasms out of him. Derek’s thighs were practically over his shoulders now and his ass was wet with Stiles’ saliva. His hole was relaxing from his earlier ministrations with his own fingers and now Stiles’ tongue could actually dip inside him in a _dirtyhotsweet_ kiss. Stiles thought that he would be happy doing this all day if he could get away with it, just making Derek melt into their bed with pleasure and keeping him on the edge using his tongue like this. But as much as Stiles would be happy with that, he knew that what Derek really craved was feeling Stiles inside him so he brought both of his hands to Derek’s ass cheeks, trusting that Derek would hold his legs up himself, and pulled his cheeks apart so that he could begin fucking Derek with his tongue in earnest.

 

“Jesus _fucking_ fuck - Stiles…oh…I’m gonna-” Derek’s slurred speech cut off suddenly as his orgasm hit him, his whole body jerking and spasming at the intensity of it. Stiles kept licking his hole, loving the feel of it clenching against his tongue as Derek came all over himself again. _Two down, one to go_ he thought to himself with a grin.

 

 


	4. Third Time Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realises that just because he's the one doing the teasing doesn't mean he's immune to its effects, and Derek gives as good as he gets even when he's sex-drunk and desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of The Photo Diary Series (probably!)
> 
> If you want to say hi and come join me flailing about sterek come on over to [shealwaysreads](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com)!

 

 

 

Stiles slowly circled his tongue one last time around Derek’s hole, smirking to himself that once again Derek had come untouched just from Stiles rimming him. It was one of his favourite things to do with Derek, and he liked being on the giving end even more than the receiving because Derek just reacted to it so _beautifully_. He slipped Derek’s legs off from his shoulders and carefully laid them on the bed on either side of him, smoothing his hands up those thick,hairy thighs and up to Derek’s hips. Rising to his knees again Stiles leant all the way forward and kissed his way from Derek’s belly right up to the corner of his jaw, mouthing and nipping at the stubble there.

 

“So beautiful Derek, you don’t know what you do to me when you move like that.” Stiles murmured, soft in the quiet of their bedroom filled only with the sound of Derek’s still heaving breaths. “Think you can manage one more for me? I think you can, for me.”

 

Derek hummed and turned his head to face Stiles, brushing a clumsy kiss across his cheek on his way. He nudged their noses together and Stiles felt his heart clench in his chest at how sweet the gesture was, even in the midst of their decidedly carnal morning.

 

“I think I can take whatever you want to give me Stiles,” Derek assured. His hands had found their way to grasp at Stiles’s hips and he pulled Stiles closer, grinding his hips up against the hot, hard erection that Stiles had been ignoring in favour of focusing on his lover. “But I’m not sure you can take much more of this either, it’s teasing you just as much as it’s teasing me isn’t it?”

 

Derek grinned as he leant in to kiss Stiles who couldn’t help but rut right back down against Derek, revelling in the feel of Derek’s come slicking the movement of his dick. Stiles propped himself up on one elbow, and reached down with the other to drag his fingers through the come still spattered across Derek’s belly. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand lower still, circling Derek’s still wet hole and slowly dipping one finger inside of him using his own come to ease the way. Derek’s hands on his hips tightened at the first touch to his pucker and a deep groan reverberated through his chest as Stiles pressed that one finger in to the knuckles. Stiles smiled against his mouth.

 

“Oh I think I’m doing okay Derek, don’t you agree? And to think you complain about me being in a hurry all the time.” 

 

Stiles broke the kiss and knelt back up again, reaching for the lube while eyeing the picture that Derek made spread out across their bed. The duvet and pillows were all over the place and Derek’s hair was all mussed from where he had been throwing his head from side to side. But Stiles thought he’d never seen anything prettier, even when Derek lifted his head from where he had let it drop when Stiles stopped kissing him and ever so quietly growled at him. 

 

“I think you’re doing fantastic Stiles - I just think there’s a bit of an orgasm imbalance here and I want you in me right now - ‘cause you’re certainly not hurrying this morning.” Derek’s eyes glowed faintly blue as he grouched at Stiles, with remarkable aplomb considering his current state.

 

Stiles outright grinned at that and leaned right back over Derek again, holding himself up over his body with one hand and reaching down to his hole with the other. He maintained eye contact with Derek as he slowly pressed two fingers into his ass and felt him clench around the digits. The blue in Derek’s eyes intensified as his plush mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as if the feeling of being opened up by Stiles’ fingers even now, years into their relationship, surprised him. Stiles couldn’t help but trace those plush lips with his tongue, dipping it into Derek’s mouth as he curled his fingers carefully inside of him and steadily pressed against his prostate, catching Derek’s moan in his mouth and feeling it down to his toes. Derek reached up to grab the pillow under his head with both hands, the muscles in his arms jumping as he clenched his fists and held on for dear life as Stiles began working his body over yet again.

 

Stiles carefully flexed his fingers inside of Derek, stroking a rhythmic pressure over Derek’s prostate, which drew the breathiest whimpers from him as his big body surged and writhed beneath him. He would never get tired of watching Derek lose himself like this, giving his body over completely to Stiles and trusting that he could fall apart and be safely put back together again. When he felt like Derek was relaxed enough, Stiles pulled his fingers nearly completely out and put a third lubed up digit at his entrance only to slowly push all three inside. Derek was mostly quiet now, just panting and sighing at the sensations washing over him. He was so sensitive at the best of times, but with two orgasms behind him and Stiles steadfastly working him towards another his whole body was straining and flexing with every touch at Stiles bestowed on him. Stiles licked again at Derek’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of his hole.

 

“God Derek, I can feel you opening up for me. Feel so good around me hmm? Can’t wait to be inside you, you want my dick in you?” His voice was low and hoarse from his own desire. Derek was right – when he played like this, he was teasing himself as much as Derek when it came down to it.

 

For his part, Derek nodded frantically in response to Stiles’ murmured questions, beyond words at this point. Stiles grinned at the reaction and nipped Derek’s bottom lip, soothing it with a gentle kiss a moment later. When he let his pinky rest against the rim of Derek’s hole and rubbed his perineum with his thumb Derek outright gasped, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. Stiles maintained that eye contact with him as he ever so slowly let his fourth finger press at Derek’s entrance. His own mouth dropped open with desire as his pinky slipped inside Derek, and he cautiously pressed forward.

 

“ _Fuck_ Derek, do you feel that? Almost my whole hand in you sweetheart. I wish you could see yourself…so perfect and open for me.” He kissed Derek again, as he gently started shallow thrusts into his ass with all four fingers pressing their way in and out. “Come on Derek, one more. Come one more time and then you can have my dick.”

 

Derek’s breath was hitching on every inhale now, and his panted exhalations against Stiles’ mouth made his lips tingle. He couldn’t even really remember why he had decided that Derek needed to come twice before he’d fuck him, but he’s too far gone now. He _needs_ to see Derek fall apart again, needs to wring more pleasure from his body before he gives in to the bone deep desire to bury himself in Derek and find his own release. He just gets so turned on seeing Derek in the throes of this kind of ecstasy that it almost creates a feedback loop of arousal. Sometimes he thinks he could do it all day, would do it if Derek let him – but that’s something they’d need to discuss and consent to in the clear light of day. This though, this is perfect. Derek’s panting breaths have been picking up to keep pace with the movements of Stiles’ hand and at Stiles’ exhortation to come his body began tightening up. First his grip on the pillow behind him became tight enough to make the cotton creak under his fingers. Then his stomach muscles began to clench, and then with a great shuddering gasp Derek’s hole began rhythmically clenching around Stiles’ fingers as his dick twitched and came once again. Not so much come this time, but the internal spasms seemed even stronger than before, the centre of his pleasure focused not on his cock but on his ass.

 

“ _Stiles_ _please…_ give it to me now. I can’t – I need you now…” Derek gasped out as his body continued to shudder through his third orgasm of the day.

 

It was Stiles’ turn to nod frantically as he slowly, gently pulled his fingers from Derek’s hole. He had to grip the base of his own erection as he looked down and saw the way that Derek’s rim clung to his fingers, and winked and gaped when he finally pulled them free. That was definitely something they’d need to explore another day. But for now he figured it was time for Derek to take a turn in the drivers seat. He wiped his hand off on the covers and then wrapped his arms around Derek’s body, rolling them across the bed until Derek was sprawled on top of him. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck and growled his appreciation of the change in position. It took him a moment to gather himself but eventually he managed to get his to his knees on top of Stiles, his legs spread in a wide straddle across Stiles’ hips. Stiles lay back and let Derek find his own pace, aware he had already pushed the limits of his endurance.

 

But Derek reached back and fondled Stiles’ neglected dick, before he brought his hand back up and nodded his head toward the bottle of lube left on the covers. Stiles obediently squirted some lube into Derek’s palm and hissed when he promptly put his hand back behind him and slicked up Stiles’ dick while continuing to kiss, and lick, and bite and his neck. Those were going to be some magnificent bruises he was leaving. Stiles couldn’t help but thrust up into the sloppy grip Derek had on him, and Derek groaned in response before pushing himself into an upright position with one hand braced on their headboard. The other was still busy behind his back, positioning the head of Stiles’ dick against his still open and wanting hole. Derek held himself still while he brought his other hand up to meet the first, gripping the headboard desperately as he rolled his hips slightly to let Stiles’ cock nudge up and down his crack.

 

A deep groan broke out of Stiles and he reached up to hold Derek on either side of his body, helping him brace his weight and guiding him down into Stiles’ lap. Derek looked down at him, his eyes glowing faintly blue as he rolled his hips and then pressed down. The head of Stile’ cock slipped inside with a sudden press, and Stiles felt all the breath leave him as Derek immediately thrust his hips downwards to take most of Stiles’ length inside him with no waiting for adjustment. Stiles couldn’t help the little jump of his hips and clench of his thighs that were his body’s response to that _tight-hot-wet_ clutch around his dick. The final curve of Derek’s hips brought his perfect, perfect ass flush with Stiles’ balls and they both let out matching moans of satisfaction as _finally_ Stiles was fully seated inside of Derek.

 

Derek’s thighs were shaking, hardly able to keep him up, and Stiles could _feel_ the way Derek was still riding the wave of his orgasm because his ass was still reflexively clenching around his dick. Stiles kept his tight grip on Derek’s waist because he wasn’t sure Derek would be able to hold himself upright soon. As soon as he had settled fully into the cradle of Stiles’ hips, Derek’s kiss swollen mouth had dropped open on a moan and was still slack and open as he gazed down at Stiles. He didn’t ride Stiles, but he ground his hips in delicious roll that had Stiles panting and desperate for more friction on his aching dick.

 

“Up, up just a little bit sweetheart…I know you’re tired but up just a little bit and I’ll make it good.”

 

Derek nodded dumbly and leaned his weight forward onto his knees so that his ass was raised into the air; he arched his back like a cat and let out another shuddering breath as the change in position dragged Stiles’ cockhead against his still sensitive prostate. With Derek in this new position, Stiles bearing some of his weight by holding him up, there was room for Stiles to thrust up into Derek without Derek having to ride him. So with one hand holding the side of Derek’s chest and the other gripping his waist firmly, Stiles finally let go of his iron clad control and started slowly thrusting up into the perfect heat of Derek’s body. Derek was letting out the prettiest whimpers which only spurred him on, quickly getting to the point that he was snapping his hips up with force. The only sounds Derek was letting out were little grunts and sounds of surprise like “ _Oh_ ” on every upstroke, and Stiles himself was reduced to panting and broken moans as he felt the bounce and jiggle of Derek’s ass against his thighs on each thrust.

 

Stiles was pretty impressed with his own ability to not immediately blow his load after the long morning of no stimulation for himself, but that thought quickly flew out the window when he realised that Derek was still hard – had never lost his erection after the last orgasm. And with the way the trembling in his thighs was getting even more noticeable, he might even be on his way to yet another orgasm. With this in mind, Stiles redoubled his efforts, the idea of Derek coming on his cock after already reaching his peak three times was enough to light a fire in his belly. He reached up to grip Derek by the back of the neck and bring him down close, tucking Derek’s face into the crook of his neck and wrapping his other arm fully around Derek’s waist. With their entire upper bodies now pressed tightly together Derek’s cock was trapped between them, as Stiles took advantage of the new position to piston his hips up into Derek with no restraint.

 

The obscene sounds of his balls slapping against Derek’s ass and the slick sound of his dick pounding in and out of his hole along with Derek’s harsh pants in his ear built up into a crescendo. It reached its peak with Derek once again tensing up his entire body, his fingertips probably bruising Stiles’ shoulders where he was holding on for dear life, and then seeming to loose control completely – shuddering and shivering – his body wracked with the tremors of a final orgasm wrung from him by Stiles’ cock alone. The feeling of the mere hint of come leaking from Derek’s dick between them, and the intense clenching of Derek’s hole meant it was just moments of frantic thrusting before Stiles was blindsided by his own release. His grip on Derek tightened to the point where if he were a human there would have been bruises and he let out a hoarse shout, overwhelmed with the white-hot sensations running through his body.

 

After both of them slowly regaining their breath and ability to speak Stiles stretched his legs out and tightened his arms around Derek in a close embrace, ready to roll them to their sides. But Derek clenched his thighs around Stiles’ middle and lifted his head to look Stiles in the eyes.

 

“No,” he pouted. “I want to keep you in me for as long as possible, wait a bit.”

 

Stiles melted, nodding his head he tilted his face up wordlessly asking for a kiss which Derek obliged with a delicate brush of lips and tongue before tucking his face back down into Stiles’ neck and happily breathing in the scent of them. Stiles leaned his cheek against Derek’s sweaty hair and basked in the warmth and weight of his lover against and around every part of him, wanting nothing more than this for the rest of his life.


End file.
